


I'm so sorry

by Kyoshich



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spy - Freeform, на самом деле я не знаю какие теги ставить, ну разве что, это говно не дает мне поставить нормальные теги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshich/pseuds/Kyoshich
Summary: драбблы которые я написала в далеком 15 году и они мне все еще почему-то нравятся





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Гарри не прикасается к нему после того случая в пабе - это осознание настигает Эггси неожиданно, пока он чистит зубы перед сном.

гарри не прикасается к нему после того случая в пабе - это осознание настигает эггси неожиданно, когда он чистит зубы перед сном.  
почему я вообще это вспомнил? - думает он, а потом анализирует их последнее задание: вот гарри за рулем машины, вот гарри перебрасывает ему флешку, гарри открывает дверь, гарри стреляет. гарри не хлопает его по плечу, не жмет руку и уж тем более не обнимает, когда они возвращаются домой целыми. это странным образом тревожит что-то внутри, ты превращаешься в червивое яблоко, где червячок это вопрос, на который ты должен ответить.  
засыпая, эггси не может перестать думать о том, что гарри совершенно не тактилен.  
  
мерлин объявляет совместную миссию, и эггси не может удержаться - перед тем как войти в комнату он останавливается и сдвигает галстук чуть вбок. не смертельно, не оскорбительно для приличий, но так, чтобы мозолило глаза и руки тянулись поправить.  
гарри даже не смотрит в его сторону, пока мерлин объясняет предстоящее задание.  
  
эггси замечает, что гарри вообще старается без веских причин не дотрагиваться до других людей. он обходится улыбкой, кивком, манерами и изредка пистолетом.  
эггси выворачивает рукав пиджака и запоминает, как дергаются пальцы гарри к его руке.  
  
они на кубе; эггси обезвреживает бомбу, а гарри в доме местного мафиози - судя по звукам - методично вырезает помехи. не людей - помехи. когда ты работаешь - у тебя есть только цель, и больше ничего (эггси помнит как это, эггси делал это сам и помнит как это делает гарри). он видел, как тот касается чтобы убить, но не помнит прикосновений, что несут в себе заботу или ласку. хоть что-то. эггси чувствует как упускает что-то, но не дает себе отвлечься, и результатом служат спасенные заложники и их с гарри жизни в придачу. чтож, уже неплохо.  
их забирает самолет, и, уже сидя в кресте напротив гарри, потягивающего коньяк, эггси думает о том что будет, если он коснется первым. он тянется через столик - как в воду прыгает, - и почти дотрагивается до колена гарри, когда тот поднимает голову. от выражения его глаз у эггси словно узел в животе закручивается, и он опускает руку.  
  
проходит месяц, а эггси все еще не дошел до стадии принятия. принятия того, у него есть навязчивая идея. очень странная навязчивая идея. хотя, если подумать - бывали и хуже, что уж.  
эггси не застегивает рубашку до конца, или застегивает пиджак на все пуговицы, пренебрегая всеми правилами этикета. однажды эггси думает даже о том, чтобы не завязать шнурки, но фыркает, представляя как гарри мог бы опуститься перед ним на одно колено и завязать их для него. эггси смеется, хотя ему совсем не смешно, и отчаянно игнорирует свое состояние.  
  
они на совещании, и эггси ловит на себе осуждающие взгляды рокси и насмешливые мерлина. впрочем, будь он другим - снобом аристократом с манерами, вживленными под кожу, например? - он бы тоже осуждал. разве дело, когда джентльмен сидит развалившись на стуле, расставив ноги и расстегнув пиджак?  
но эггси старательно продолжает удерживать скучающее выражение лица и слушает сводку мерлина о последних событиях в мире, а потом вдруг чувствует, как умирает.  
нога гарри под столом касается его ноги - более того, не просто касается, а давит сбоку. "боже правый, и застегнись, пожалуйста" - шипит гарри и как-то обреченно вздыхает, а в голове эггси белый шум и звучат фанфары.  
  
следующую неделю эггси проводит в Аргентине. один.  
он следит за предполагаемым главой боевиков, когда чувствует, что ему сели на хвост.  
эггси ловит такси, меняет их через каждые пять минут, путает следы, кружа по городу, но его находят.  
зажимая рану в боку и расстреливая последними патронами преследователей, эггси жалеет лишь об одной вещи.  
  
***  
он приходит в себя в больничной палате, и первое что видит - это спящий в неудобном кресле рядом с кроватью гарри. и эггси кажется, что пуля прошла совсем рядом с его сердцем.  
  
гарри держит его за руку, гарри гладит его запястье, касается волос. гарри смотрит на него так, будто он его потерянный и вновь обретенный сын.  
эггси смотрит в потолок, вспоминая сегодняшний день, и думает, что уже должно было стать легче.  
легче не становилось.  
  
в конце концов, его снова выпускают на задания.  
  
конец каждого свободного дня он проводит в баре.он пьет, флиртует с барменом и посетителями, и старательно не думает ни о чем.  
когда эггси в следующий раз выходит от мерлина, чтобы подготовиться к текущей миссии, он почти сталкивается с гарри в дверях. тот ловит его за плечи, окидывает взглядом и говорит: будь осторожен.  
и эггси очень осторожно доходит до конца коридора и прислоняется к стене.  
а потом слышит приглушенный расстоянием и дверьми вопрос мерлина: засос на его шее - твоя работа?  
ответа он не ждет.  
  
гарри находит его в разгар пьяной драки, и эггси так неправильно хорошо, от того как тот каменеет лицом.  
гарри везет его домой, заводит на кухню и усаживает, а сам садится напротив. долго молчит, а затем начинает говорить, что не подобает джентльмену драться на нетрезвую голову, даже если необходимо выпустить пар.  
и эггси пьяно усмехается и шипит: и что теперь, накажешь меня, _папочка_? и ненавидит себя за то, как внутренности скручиваются от потемневшего взгляда гарри.  
они почти дерутся, потому что эггси откровенно нарывается, но ничего не может поделать с тем, как его срывает. ну чтож, вот ты и дождался своих прикосновений - всяких, на любой вкус, выбирай эггси, не стесняйся.  
потом гарри приносит ему полотенце, молча указывает на гостевую спальню и уходит к себе, бросая короткое: проспись.  
эггси берет полотенце и идет в душ.  
эггси не думает о том, что некрасиво дрочить в чужой ванной. эггси совсем не думает о руках гарри, о длинных пальцах гарри, о том как гарри мог бы целовать его.  
эггси кончает, представляя как гарри трахает его рот и говорит: еще немного, эггси, мой мальчик, еще совсем чуть чуть.  
эггси хочется отмотать время назад на полгода.


	2. Unclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> что, если бы эггси снова позвонил по тому номеру.

на следующий день после того как мир полетел к чертям, эггси спрашивает у мерлина про службу жалоб.   
мол раз всем семьям погибших выдают медаль (он старательно не думает о вчера - не хочет думать), и у всех разные даты смерти, то и номеров по которым можно звонить несколько?  
несколько секунд мерлин хмурится, вспоминая, а потом отвечает, что служба жалоб была расформирована лет десять назад, из-за ее неокупаемости, к счастью; ибо в девяносто седьмом погиб последний агент.  
после этих слов эггси меняется в лице, а мерлин отводит глаза и говорит - мне жаль, эггси. он бы тобой гордился, я знаю. а сейчас иди домой. - сжимает его плечо кратко и уходит, слишком тяжело ступая для человека, которому просто жаль.  
как же так, думает эггси. ведь я звонил, и более того, мне ответили, а потом за мной пришел гарри харт.  
вот оно, - щелкает в его голове. 

эггси проходит несколько кварталов, прежде чем зайти в телефонную будку.   
числа на обороте медали он знает наизусть.  
\- бюро жалоб, чем могу помочь? - слышит эггси.   
воспоминания накатывают горечью, он сглатывает комок в горле и произносит:   
\- оксфорды, но не броуги.  
\- в чем заключается ваша жалоба, сэр?   
в том что гарри мертв - хочет ответить эггси. в том что его дом пуст. в том что никто больше не зайдет к мистеру пикулю, пусть даже чтобы отлить, а ведь и чучелу собаки нужно внимание.  
\- сэр?   
эггси вешает трубку.

эггси приходит в дом гарри за подсказкой.   
вот бы постучать в парадную дверь и услышать звук шагов, думает он, залезая через окно в спальне и аккуратно прикрывая его за собой.  
вот бы он выполнил свое последнее обещание и вернулся.  
кем бы ты был, гэри анвин, если бы верил всем данным тебе обещаниям. 

эггси обыскивает комнату за комнатой, методично, вскрывая запертые ящики с опаской - охранная система в доме одного из кингсмен - это не шутки.  
когда он вскрывает сейф за картиной в гостевой спальне, то слышит несколько тихих щелчков, и еле успевает отшатнуться.   
кислота, разъедающая дверцу, капает на картину, эггси нервно смеется и тянет "вот дерьмо-о" а потом вспоминает, что его все равно некому отругать за уничтоженные вещи.  
знать бы еще что он ищет.

потом мерлин сообщает, что дом гарри теперь его, и эггси думает - вот блять, он оставил дом мне? а еще - там же теперь есть кислотная, мать ее, дыра! а мерлин смотрит на него так, будто всё-всё знает, и эггси просто говорит "спасибо", забирает ключи и уезжает.  
джейби он запирает на кухне, и гуглит "что-делать-если-ты-разлил-кислоту-и-в-твоем-сердце-нехуевая-дыра".

через месяц мерлин отдает эггси медаль и ничего не говорит.  
ярость и отрицание заполняют его целиком, ибо раз нет тела, значит и не мертв, не мертв же! а тут - медаль.  
первый порыв вышвырнуть ее в реку эггси сдерживает.   
как и порыв расплавить, разрезать, затолкать гарри в глотку, когда он появится, а он появится, он же всегда выпутывался? и еще 100 возможных. он даже думает записать их, а потом говорит себе: ну блять, эггси, ну хуйней-то перестань заниматься.   
сегодня он едет к гарри - он все еще не может называть его дом своим, - назавтра у него самолет в альбукерке, долгая дорога в пыли и гавайские рубашки, а мерлин приказал ему отдохнуть как следует.  
лучше бы я поехал в отель, думает эггси, и медаль с датой смерти гарри, лежащая в нагрудном кармане, жжет его через ткань.

\- отдыхать, мне нужно отдыхать, а что делаю я, джейби? - эггси сидит на полу кухни и гладит свою так замечательно живую собаку.   
тот утыкается лбом в бок хозяина и скулит.  
\- спасибо, что сказал все за меня, приятель, - смеется эггси и наливает себе еще виски. потом бросает это гиблое джентльменское (ха ха, гиблое) дело и пьет прямо из горлышка.  
через десять минут мир становится почти приятным местом.  
через двадцать эггси хочется выть, катаясь по полу.  
вместо этого он поднимается по лестнице, заходит в спальню гарри и забирается с ногами на его кровать.   
берет мобильник в руки, чтобы поставить будильник на 6 утра, а потом думает - а что если я...? и его пальцы уже набирают цифры, выдавленные на медали его слабости.   
когда эггси слышит характерный щелчок снятой трубки, то торопится, чтобы не слушать вежливый голос на другом конце, и выпаливает: оксфорды, но не броуги..!  
и слышит в ответ тихий смешок, и - достойный девиз, эггси, достойный девиз.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> щелкнул дверной замок, скрипнула половица, эггси выронил чашку.

гарри вернулся, когда эггси мыл посуду после ужина.   
щелкнул дверной замок, скрипнула половица, эггси выронил чашку.  
гарри увернулся от первого удара, блокировал второй, третий, и смотрел так понимающе, что эггси сам отступил и опустил руки.  
\- какого хуя, гарри, - кричал эггси, захлебываясь воздухом. - везучий ты ублюдок, я же видел как он стрелял в тебя, как ты упал и видел лишь небо.  
потом эггси обнимал гарри так сильно, как только мог, и ничего не спрашивал, а гарри гладил его по волосам и ничего не объяснял.

гарри вернулся четыре дня назад, и у него кошмары.  
эггси спит в гостевой спальне, по утрам они вместе завтракают, даже иногда вдвоем выгуливают джейби, и гарри не спрашивает - почему ты не уходишь.  
а эггси не отвечает - как я могу уйти, когда ты наконец-то здесь.

гарри вернулся восемь дней назад, и эггси стоит на пороге его спальни.  
гарри хмурит лоб, ворочается во сне, шумно дышит сквозь зубы и бормочет- зачем, зачем, зачем.   
эггси думает - нужно его разбудить. эгсги думает - господи, да у него же кошмар, а я здесь - с ним - неделю, а заметил только сегодня.  
и он подходит, садится на корточки рядом с изголовьем, трогает его за руку и шепчет - гарри. гарри проснись.  
гарри открывает глаза - эггси почти пугается того, что видит в них - и стремительно, одним рывком достает пистолет из-под подушки.  
эггси смотрит в дуло пистолета, гарри щурится в темноту и дышит так, будто сон еще гонится за ним.  
эггси поднимает руку, отводит пистолет в сторону, шепчет - тише, тише, это я,- ведет по пальцам, по руке успокаивающим жестом.  
гарри несколько секунд сидит весь растрепанный и смотрит на эггси так, словно это он тут восставший из мертвых, а затем встает, идет в ванную, умывается и приходит в себя, закрывается.  
и они сидят в темноте на кухне под тиканье часов, пьют коньяк и молчат каждый о своем.   
а потом гарри встает и, проходя мимо эггси, сжимает его плечо легонько так, но ощутимо, и тяжело поднимается по лестнице.  
эггси провожает его взглядом, пока он не скрывается вверху, вздыхает, ополаскивает чашки и тоже идет к себе.   
эггси снится, как мистер пикуль спрыгивает со своей полки, бабочки разбивают стекла взмахами крыльев и вылетают в небо, а гарри целует его.  
он просыпается.


End file.
